SECFORCE
is the official security force and police force of the UGI. They are tasked with protection of UGI systems and dedicated to ensuring civilian life isn't loss. They use Blue Army armor to signify police. Training These police officers are the heaviest armed police, as well as thier own "intelligence" network to help them solve criminal cases. But when you see a "Blue Armored" soldier walking up to you with a EURYS Heavy Plasma Rifle, its well known that your chances of walking away a free person are slim. They are trained to deal with everything from Customs, Immigration, as well as Counter-terrorism when needed. They have some of the best bomb squad personnel in the UGI as they have training to disarm HYDRA missiles. Intresting facts *When in a vehicle its common to be pulled over by a SECFORCE armored tank. Its customary to submit as SECFORCE personnel have the right to shoot on sight. *SECFORCE deals with customs duty and currently has 1/3 of all of the UGI Navy's Corvette and Destroyer fleet. They use this to board vessels. As every vessel that entires UGI space is boarded no exceptions even vessels allowed in UGI space. When being boarded every person onboard must stand along the walls of the ship while the vessel is searched for illegal items. *SECFORCE while on the ground is seen in blue armor and carries heavy Plasma Rifles, and Nailgun's as a sign of true power to anyone who opposes them. Items illegal by SECFORCE *Illicit drugs of any kind. *Disruptor rifles of any kind, 450,000 UGI credit fine per rifle. *Multi-phasic shielding generators capable of 45 gJ shielding 750,000 UGI credit fine per generator. Reasoning: If it isn't UGI standards they emit a frequency that is detrimental to the probes and causes them to go offline. *Endurium-35, highly radioactive and unstable. 80,000,000 UGI credit fine per ounce. *Thorium-31, the most illegal item in the UGI, Life in prisonment for everyone onboard. Extremely radioactive, and is known to be used in UGI Red Matter. *Any UGI weapons if not on a UGI vessel. Protocols when dealing with SECFORCE *Stand still and do not talk, it will be a admission of guilt if you talk about the search. *Do not protest that you are being searched unwarranted. Once in UGI space SECFORCE has a warrant to search you as the safety of the UGI is more valuable than your time. *Do not attempt to bribe SECFORCE, automatic death sentence, everyone onboard your vessel if in space will be executed. If on a planet it is shoot on sight. *Do not attempt to touch a SECFORCE Officer. Unless your being hand searched if you touch an officer it is an automatic death sentence. *Do not try to hide any items. They will search your vessel top to bottom. And every 6 hours your ship is in UGI space it will be searched and boarded. *Do not disquise or activate transporters of any kind as it will be considered an admission of guilt. A 25,000,000 UGI credit fine plus 10 years in prison for activation of transporters. This is to prevent smugglers from jetisoning thier illegal shipments and all transporter beacons and beaming will be redirected to the UGI SECFORCE cargo bays to be searched. All members onboard a vessel will be punished. *SECFORCE doesn't have retrials, your automatically considered guilty until proven innocent but if you are given a death sentence it cannot be given until you have gone through trial. Category:UGI